Revival
by PrincessMandii
Summary: He was the embodiment of power. Of fear and chaos. He was a merciless killer, a thief and manipulator. He was a good boy. (Rin has a second shot of life...but Obito has no idea she's alive. What will he do when he finds out?)


Coldness was the first sensation Kakashi's body acknowledged as he slowly slipped back into consciences. As his mind groggily started grinding its gears, it didn't take him long to remember the events of last night.

He was running from Hidden Mist Shinobi whistle protecting Rin. He had just rescued her from them and while escaping, they got caught and where followed. The events from there one were blurry, and quite honestly he did not want to open his eyes, for he feared what was right in front of him.

Rin.

Dead or alive, he'd find out soon.

His heart was pumping with adrenaline as he opened his eyes.

The first thing he registered was red, and suddenly he knew why he was so cold. Both him and Rin were laying in a shallow pool of blood…but it was not theirs.

There he saw it. Her chest heaving up and down.

She was alive.

They both were alive. But how?

The Mist clearly had them surrounded. How could they have won?

His tired mind pushed the thought to the side. He'd deal with that question later. Now he had to take care of Rin and himself.

His body aches as he struggles to rise. He cautiously walked over to Rin, almost afraid that if he'd move she'd shatter. Looking over her, he sees that his chidori had just barely missed her heart, but pierced her upper stomach instead. The hole was patched recklessly, and probably would be infected soon.

Who'd done this?

He gingerly picks up the brunette, his muscles aching as he does so.

The silver headed shinobi closes his eyes for a brief moment. He didn't know how, but he was alive. Rin was alive. He had not failed her. He had kept his promise to his friend, and that alone gave him the strength to move forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sweet smell of chocolate finds it's ways to Kakashi's nostrils and hushed laughter reaches his ears. He was close, so darn close.

Lugging his body, Kakashi nearly collapses as he reaches his Sensi's door step. With no strength to knock on the door, he hits his head on the door instead.

The soft giddy feminine laughter from inside stops and there's a rustling right before the door opens.

"Kakash-" Minato Namikaze, with an apron covered with flour, exclaims as he opens the door. His face falls quickly when he sees the condition of his students.

"What's wrong?" A woman's concerned voice questions from inside the house.

Minato quickly takes the bloody unconscious Rin from Kakashi's hands and a red haired woman peers behind her husband to see what's going on.

"Sensei" Kakashi manages to whisper as he loses the sense of balance. His cheeks were salty and his eyes red.

Exhaustion sweeps over the silver haired jonin. He was safe at last. His Sensei would take care of the rest.

His eyes close against his will as he collapses onto the ground.

Panic flashes in Minato's eyes.

"Kushina!" exclaims the blonde Sensei, "Quick! Need your help!"

And just like that, the peaceful autumn air has turned into a tornado of anxiety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four years pass since the incident.

A lot has happened. Rin was hospitalized for five months due to her severe injuries. Being the Jinjuriki of the Three Tailed Beast, she was kept in an isolated unit and her status was kept a secret.

After much thinking, Minato had decided it was best to proclaim to the public that she had died during battle. Kakashi and Kushina had also agreed it was the best choice. That way she would not be a target anymore, and the Hidden Leaf would have a Jinjuriki. And just to be cautious, Minato held a small service honoring Rin's life.

As for Kakashi, he did not suffer any extreme injuries and therefore did not stay hospitalized for long. He continued his training, and once Rin was back to her normal self, they would train together and it was almost as if the incident had never happened.

No one ever found out what happened that night. It was a mystery and although questions still lingered, the case had gone unsolved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi! Kakashi!" Rin said as she fixed tamed a stray hair.

A light blush found its way on her cheeks as Kakashi glanced her way and gave her his signature eye smile.

"Rin." He greeted. He was perched up on a tree reading some type of book with an orange cover.

Rin gracefully walked up to the tree, stopping just under him.

"Sensei wants us to go to his office. He says there's something exciting and important he wants to tell us!" She exclaims eagerly.

Kakashi tilts his head to the side.

"If it's about the new Ramen menu at Ichiraku's I swear-"

His sentence is cut short at Rin's giggles.

 _She's so cute._ Kakashi thinks as he jumps off the branch and hides his book in his pouch.

"Let's go find out what this is about" Kakashi says in a relaxed and monotone voice, although he can't help but wonder the what the surprise is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A VERY giddy Minato sits at his desk and there's a silly childlike smile on Kushina's face.

"Sensei?" Kakashi asks with a tingle of nervousness behind his words.

He can't help up feel a little uncomfortable at his Sensei's giddiness. He was the Hokage, and yet here he was, acting like an excited toddler who had just been offered an extra cookie.

The Fourth keeps on looking at Kushina with loving and excited eyes.

"Go on, tell them!" he cheerfully urges.

"I'm pregnant!" The redhead eagerly exclaims.

Rins hands fly to her mouth. "Omigosh! Congrats!" she gets up to hug Kushina. The older woman laughs as Rin basically bear hugs her.

Over the years, Rin has become somewhat of a daughter to Kushina, and they had a bond like no other.

"Sensei, I'm so happy for you." Kakashi smiles under his mask as he bows. Minato ignores his formal gesture and pulls his student into a tight embrace.

"OH! I made cupcakes! It's a celebration!" Kushina says with probably the biggest smile Kakashi has ever seen.

Rin and the expecting mother walk over to get the goodies out while Kakashi and Minato stay put.

"Kakashi." Minato's face turns serious.

Kakashi suddenly tenses slightly. Oh boy.

"Don't tell Kushina this because she'll object, but I want you to watch over her until our son is born. Can I trust you?"

The excited and easygoing aurora had vanished from the air. Only the Fourth could be so relaxed one second and completely solemn the next. He was a master of intimidation.

"Of course Sensei." Kakashi said follower by a bow. "I will make it my number one priority, and don't worry, she won't even know I'm there." He says in a hushed voice, careful so that the women won't hear.

"Who wants chocolate and who wants vanilla?" Kushina asks as she walks in the room with a box of homemade cupcakes followed by a very happy Rin.

"Chocolate!" Minato joyfully exclaims. He looks lovingly at his wife as she hands him the delicacy and he can't stop himself from giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Gross" Kakashi mutters from behind them.

"Grow up." Rin rolls her eyes playfully as she takes a bit of her vanilla cupcake.

"Chocolate is so much better." Kakashi lightly teases as he grabs a chocolate cupcake.

"GUYS!" Kushina loudly exclaimed, startling everyone in the room. "I'm starved! How about Minato whips us up some dinner?!"

"H-Honey I-" Minato started to object, but once Kushina gave him _the look,_ he swallowed his words. "I'd be love too."

 _Nice save Sensei._ Kakashi thinks as Kushina's eyes relax and she puts and arm around her husband's neck.

"Come on guys! Whatcha want? Italian?"

That night was spent with Team Seven in Minato's and Kushina's apartment, with the whole team sitting around the kitchen kitchen table while Minato cooked dinner, engulfing the house with delicious aromas. A light rain storm started outside, but inside it was warm and cozy, with the team laughing, arguing whether the baby will be a girl or a boy, and talking about how exciting the future is to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was the embodiment of power. Of fear and chaos. He was a merciless killer, a thief and manipulator.

He was a good boy.

A man sits on a ledge overlooking the Hidden Leaf. Hatred pumps through his veins as his eyes scan over the Kage faces, landing on the Fourth's.

 _Soon._ He thought.

The crunching of leaves brings the masked man's mind out of his thoughts.

Underneath him, a clumsy child runs with his hands over his head, in a makeshift umbrella manner to not get wet in the rain. Tobi cracks a smile underneath his mask.

When the child looked up, he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

WHOOP! Whatcha guys think? Leave a review and lemme know! Lol I've been watching old Team 7 youtube videos ALL WEEKEND and I got MAD inspiration so I made his lil story. Should I continue it? Lol leave a review and lmk! :3


End file.
